1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for wireless relaying (access point) that provides a near field communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, notebook computers, etc., apparatuses for wireless relaying have been increasingly installed at more locations than ever in order to provide near field communication services. There can be a plural number of apparatuses for wireless relaying installed and operated in an arbitrary area, and a user terminal can select one of the plural apparatuses for wireless relaying to use a near field communication service.
However, when there are plural apparatuses for wireless relaying within a particular area, interference may occur in a wireless signal transmitted by each apparatus for wireless relaying. Accordingly, the apparatuses for wireless relaying should be installed at respective locations for which the coverage area of each apparatus for wireless relaying is considered. However, since the coverage area of the common apparatus for wireless relaying is inconsistent, there may be areas where a service by the apparatus for wireless relaying is available, or the coverage areas may be excessively overlapped to cause interferences, or some particular area may need to have an excessive number of apparatuses for wireless relaying installed therein.